Fluorine, in its atomic and molecular state, is highly reactive and toxic. Most laboratories prefer not to use fluorine due to the dangers and expense of the necessary safety equipment associated with its use. Some industries, nonetheless, find that fluorine fills an important role better than other known chemistries.
Traditionally, molecular fluorine is generated from HF electrolytically. NF3 has also been used to generate fluorine, particularly in thin film processing industries, such as semiconductor and flat panel display fabrication. Both HF and NF3, however, are toxic and require expensive special handling.
If fluorine could be generated from a nontoxic, inert compound that contains fluorine, the danger and expense associated with the use of fluorine could be substantially reduced. For example, the piping and distribution system for such a compound need not comply with the stringent requirements associated with the piping and distribution of HF or NF3. The closer to its point of use that fluorine could be generated, the less danger its use would pose.
Moreover, if fluorine could be recovered from the byproducts of its use, then fluorine could be used more efficiently. Fluorine recovery would minimize the total amount of fluorine source compound required for a particular application. Fluorine recovery could also minimize the risks and costs associated with the distribution of fluorine.
Accordingly, there is a need to safely generate fluorine as close to its the point of use as possible; a need to generate fluorine from a nontoxic, inert compound that contains fluorine; and a need to recover fluorine from the byproducts of its use.